Scrabble
by Crystal Dragon's blood
Summary: Is this Love? Or just another game between the two? Surprise twist ending. The plot actually has happened before, but the events have been livened up to be more pleasings and entertaining. Try it out, take a chance!


Hermione sighed. It was a house sleepover at Hogwarts and she was as bored as ever. All the girls were spending the night in the great hall while the guys slept in the dungeon. It was one of Dumbledore's Bonding attempts between the houses. Though they had separate sleeping arrangements, everyone was gathered in the great hall for some muggle games and wizard games till midnight. It was interesting watching the other seventh years get upset over loosing or how they became braggers when they finally did win. It was Only Dumbledore on supervising duty tonight however.

_Strange, I am surprised that the professor doesn't have more staff considering this group of hormonal teenagers. He's not even paying attention to the ones that keep leaving and coming. He's to busy with a monopoly game. _Hermione thought as she looked over at Ron and Harry. The latter was somehow flirting with Ginny while playing an American game. _I think its name is Sorry or trouble or something or other. Speaking of trouble where is Ron?_

She scanned the area around her and found Ron and Luna dancing to the WII game someone brought. She didn't understand how it was possibly working since it wasn't plugged in. _Must be some of the professor's magic._

Just then a ball of paper hit her in the back of her head. She spun around on her heals to see non-other than Malfoy sitting at a table with a box in his glared at him but he just nodded to the paper at her feet. She slowly picked it up and examined it. Opening it carefully she blinked at the sentence written in his handwriting.

**Do you want to join me for a game of scrabble?**

She glanced warily at him but decided what did she have to loose? She had her wand slipped up her sleeve for an emergency. She nodded and started to walk towards him but was stopped by his shaking hand. He gestured to the paper again. Looking down she nearly gasped.

**Not here. Too many people. Follow me, I know a private place we can match wits without interruptions.**

He got up and walked halfway across the room and slipped into a door without anyone noticing. She knew that the only thing behind the door was the girls' sleeping bags and backpacks sitting on a table with a couple of chairs. Carefully she walked towards the door and slipped in. The only light came from the moon outside a big window on the farthest wall.

She looked around and found Malfoy sitting on one of the two chairs (conveniently next to each other) and had the game set up already. He was wearing a pair of pants with a green button up shirt. The last few buttons had been left undone. Hermione realized she must look kinda silly in a red V-neck blouse and gold skirt. Hermione slowly walked over to him, noticing he was still setting up, but also noticed their were several words already on the board. She also did notice his lingering look on her outfit, especially the short skirt.

"Is that not considered cheating Draco?" she asked as she sat down.

"I thought perhaps we could try a different game _Hermione_," he seemed to purr her name. She looked up at him with a shocked expression. Before she could figure out something to say Draco quickly sat forward and captured her lips with his. His arms snaked around her back and managed (somehow) to pull her from her chair onto his lap. Hermione's hands tugged Draco's hair as she moaned into his mouth. He seemed to growl as his hands tightened of her hips. As the pulled back for air they grinned at each other.

"You truly are a surprising boyfriend" she giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Couple more months and we are out of this school. Free from my parents, from Potter and Weasley. The first thing I am going to do is pack our cloths, get you on my broom, blindfold you, and take you on a surprise vacation. Just me and the future Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." He smiled at her. He didn't smirk like he did around other people. He genuinely smiled at her. A smile meant only for her eyes. She smiled back.

"No more sneaking around? Now that Voldemorts gone and your mom is in charge instead of your dad?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"No more of that. It doesn't matter anymore. In fact why don't we tell our friends right now? About us?" he asked as he pulled her hidden necklace out of her shirt. It was a silver chain with a green and gold ring. On the ring was a beautiful heart shaped diamond.

She let a tear roll down her cheek as she slipped the ring of her necklace and onto her ring finger. They stood up and, hand in hand, walked out the room together, ready to face the world with each other at their side.

As they walked out the entire Hall seemed to go quiet. No One moved, and Hermione dared not to breathe. Draco tightened his grip reassuringly when his best friend Blaise started clapping. Soon everyone started cheering. Ron yelled "took ya long enough!" while Harry whispered something to Ginny. She pulled some money out of her pocket and handed to Harry who kissed her cheek with a chuckle. Even Dumbledore started to clap his hands. Draco Smiled at Hermione as the walked up to their friends, ready to tell the whole truth about what happened after Hermione had punched Draco that year.

Later, a young 4th year girl walked into the same room they left, and found a scrabble game with only six words. **_I love you now and always. _**The young girl smiled and wished one day she could find a love like the soon to be legendary Hermione and Draco couple.

* * *

Hey Guys, i know i need to update the other story i i will! Just kinda lost inspiration for a bit. I promise I will be updating my other story real soon so dont give up on me yet! Also Don't forget to check out Darkangel338 for her upcoming stories! But this was sitting in my computer so i sproused it up, made it longer and i hope you enjoy it (not beta'd)~C


End file.
